


My Boss' Secret Pleasure. - Gidaway

by ellegreenaway



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I fucked my boss with a vacuum, I'm ashamed of myself too, Jason Gideon - Freeform, Jeid, Jemily - Freeform, Pegging, Sexy Time, criminal minds - Freeform, elle greenaway - Freeform, girl top, hot old men, hotchniss, im so sorry, mdlb, sexy young women, vacuumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellegreenaway/pseuds/ellegreenaway
Summary: Elle discovers her bosses' kink while working on a case in New Mexico.
Relationships: Jason Gideon & Elle Greenaway, Jason Gideon/Elle Greenaway, gidaway - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My Boss' Secret Pleasure. - Gidaway

**Author's Note:**

> I physically cannot do this anymore. I hate it here. I want to kill myself, God please forgive me.

After working an exhausting case in NM, the team decided to call it a day and book a cheap, yet nice hotel. 

Elle tossed and turned, but she couldn't sleep. Around five, she started hearing noises coming from her coworker, Gideons' room. The noises she heard were light groans and what sounded like a lawn mower, but much softer. Curiously, she exited her room, and pressed her ear onto the door. She heard soft, angelic moans coming from her coworker. She could feel herself getting turned on. She knew it was wrong, but she had always had the biggest crush on Jason. 

She slowly opened the door, trying to make minimal sound. She then saw Gideon riding a vacuum. His breath started to pick up, she knew what was coming. Gideons' juices exploded all over the floor. Elle bit her lip. She wanted to top him badly. 

She strutted toward the older man, making Gideon know that she saw. He jumped off of the vacuum and scurried to put his clothes on. "E-Elle.. W-What are you doing here?" He stammered. Elle ripped the clothes off of him and hungrily kissed the older man. "Shh..." Elle whispered as she grabbed the long, yet slim vacuum handle. "Just enjoy it, Bunny." 

She lubed the vaccum and flipped her lover around. She looked around the room and found something to gag Gideon with. Once that was out of the way, she slowly fit the slender vacuum into the sexy, submissive older man. Gideons' moans were muffled by the makeshift gag, but Elle knew he loved every second of it. 

Elle was hungry for her little boys cum. She thrusted the tube as hard and as fast as she could. Gideon screamed as tears fell down his face, "YES MOMMY ELLE!!" He knew everyone could hear his screams, but he didn't care. He **needed** Elle. He had the biggest orgasm ever. His body jolted around. Elle kissed the man on the forehead and said, "Goodbye Bunny." she smirked and walked out of his hotel room. 


End file.
